Military of the Truthful
* * Lazarus of Andorhal (WPL Militants)|Secondary Leaders = Secondary Leaders: * Captain Brian Roqueford}}|Age = |Conscription = |Active Personnel = *~500-700 Militants *~50-150 Kingdom Defenders *~10 Knights of Dathrohan|Area of Operations = * Western Plaguelands * Tirisfal Glades * Hillsbrad Foothills|parent_organization = * * |opponents = * * * * |image1 = MillyBanner Resize.png}}The Military of the Truthful is the armed component of the Army of the Truthful and its self-proclaimed polity, the Kingdom of the Light. Background The Army of the Truthful, by nature of its doctrine, Truth, is warlike and expansionist. As a result, its military is well-organized and supported. As of 38 L.C., the number of combatants is around 1,200. Civilians population is likely significantly less as well. The Truthful, much more so than their progenitors, the Scarlet Crusade, or fellow splinter factions such as the Scions of Mograine, rely on foreigners to contribute to the bulk of their forces. This is due to a myriad of factors ranging from the severe depletion of the Scarlet Crusade's original ranks (and Lordaeron's living population as a whole) to an evolution of ideology embracing pan-humanism in the name of religion. The Truthful's military can be divided into two main divisions: those of irregular guerrillas, and those that represent a more traditional force similar to the footmen of old. The irregulars, called militants, comprise the vast majority of the ranks of the Truthful. They are typically under a regional, decentralized command structure. Those who could be loosely termed footmen are called the Kingdom Defenders, ''and are under the central military command of the Truthful's governance, under the High General Benaiah IV. Formations The Truthful's military has two main divisions, the central military, known as Kingdom Defenders, and the regional forces, commonly referred to as militants. There are also the Knights of Dathrohan, who have also been fielded in battle, to disastrous results for their number. Kingdom Defenders ''See also: Kingdom Defender The Kingdom Defenders are the central arm of the Truthful military, and are born from the original footman formations of the Scarlet Crusade, although their tactics and garb have deviated significantly. A largely mobile force, they are transferred from front line to front line to bolster local defenses and to take part in decisive assaults. Militants See also: Militant (Army of the Truthful) The militants are the regional militias that form the bulk of the Truthful forces. Led by the local Lord-Protector or Marshal Governor, they vary widely in training, arms and to some extent, tactics. Warfare Unlike the Scarlet Crusade, the Truthful are not able to rely on close-ordered and well armored footmen, nor can they afford it. Instead, warfare has taken the form of insurgencies of attrition, conserving manpower and material. Militants act as skirmishers, and avoid fair or pitched battles whenever possible. Their effectiveness largely depends on their local commanders' ability to direct them correctly, and pick engagements wisely. However, due to the nature of blindly faithful Saidanite doctrine, this is not always the case. Kingdom Defenders are more apt to engage in pitched battles, generally armored and armed enough to enable them to do so. However, they deviate from their footmen progenitors in their fighting style, which a more traditional warrior may deem dirty or underhanded. Media Category:Military Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Kingdom of the Light Category:Scarlet Crusade